


I Know I Have Loved

by darthcookie



Series: Because The World Is Beautiful and Vast [8]
Category: Supernatural, teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Affairs, Burgers - Freeform, Conversation, F/M, Friendship, Gen, Love, Lust, Original Character - Freeform, Protective Peter, Rabbits, Sassy, Truth, diner, friends - Freeform, past love affair, platonic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2018-03-01
Packaged: 2019-03-25 18:46:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13840791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darthcookie/pseuds/darthcookie
Summary: Sam learns about Peter's past.





	I Know I Have Loved

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little tale that needed to be told.

Sam bounded up the stairs to Peter's place. He wanted to water Peter's plants and grab his mail before he had to go to work his 12 hour shift at the bar. He opened the front door quickly to find a naked Peter and an equally naked woman fucking on the rug. 

Sam slammed the door shut while saying, "Oh shit! I am so sorry. I'll see you later, Peter."  
Sam felt his cheeks redden as he exited the building. He had walked in on Dean having sex many times before but this was different. This wasn't his brother but his friend, a friend that if circumstances were different he'd let their friendship evolve into a relationship. 

Sam was busy serving drinks when he heard, "Bar keep, I'd like a dirty martini, heavy on the dirty." 

Sam turned around with a smirk on his face, "I bet you would, Mr. Hale."

Peter laughed as he said, "I am so sorry about what happened earlier."

"It's okay."

"It's really busy in here. Are you going to get a break soon?"

Sam looked at his watch, "I get a lunch in three hours."

"I'll wait."

"For three hours?"

"Isn't there a band playing tonight?"

"Yeah."

"Okay. And, I really do want my martini."

Sam laughed, "Alright."

Sam watched Peter on and off during the night. Everyone flirted with him. Peter shot them all down politely. Eventually, Sam was able to take his lunch break so he quickly grabbed his jacket and whispered, "Peter, let's go." He watched as Peter turned his head towards him and wink at him as he got up and sauntered towards Sam. They walked down the block and into the only restaurant open, which of course was a diner. They sat opposite of each other. Sam noticed how casual Peter was dressed. For once, Peter was in comfortable clothes that didn't look like they cost more then what Sam made in a year. Peter always looked expensive even when he was in a plain tee and jeans, but not tonight.   
"Sam, why are you staring at me?"

"Your clothes look...normal."

"What?"

"For once, you look normal."

Peter jokingly asked, "What the hell does that mean?"

"They look like you bought them at Old Navy instead of some overpriced expensive store."

Peter burst out laughing as he said, "I missed you too, Sam. Thanks for telling me I look poor."

"I did not say poor. I said normal."

"That's even better."

After they ordered their food and the waitress walked away, Peter said, "Again, I would like to apologize for what happened earlier."

Sam nodded his head with a smile on his face, "It's okay. I have a talent for walking in on people having sex."

"Dean?"

"So many times." Peter laughed as Sam continued, "But, the real question is this, how did you not hear me coming up? How did I catch you by surprise?"

Peter sighed, "Yeah, about that, so, remember when I told you I had to make up with the Superior in Santa Cruz?"

"Yeah."

"That was her."

"That's some serious making up."

The duo laughed as Sam stated, "You still did not answer the question. Now I'm even more curious as to how did I get as close as I did to two supernatural beings?"

"I have a long history with her..." Sam watched as Peter smiled to himself, his eyes full of happiness. It made Sam grin as well as Peter continued, "I screwed up the last time I was in Santa Cruz. I got a little too drunk and spoke out of turn to her husband which caused a lot of issues between them and between both of our packs. Our packs have been allies for eons and because of me our relationship was strained. I had to apologize to the both of them, which I did, and now we're back to where we need to be."

Sam looked at Peter so quizzically that Peter could almost see the questions Sam had for him floating in the air. "Sam, I can practically see your questions in the air."

"She's married?"

"Yes."

"Newly married?"

"For her, yeah. I think they've been married for six years."

"Her species is okay with cheating on their mates?"

"Not really. That's the problem. I'm her 'free pass'.

"Seriously?"

"As serious as I can be."

"Is it just sex?"

"No. It'd be so much easier if it was. I loved her. I still love her but we can never be together."

"Why?"

"She's the head of her clan. She's more then just that, so much more, but it comes down to the fact that I'm a wolf and she's a rabbit and we are not allowed to marry or have children, ever. She can only do that with her own kind. I knew that from the start. I knew the risk of being with her but we couldn't help it."

The waitress brought over their food, place a plate in front of them each then wandered off. Sam took a big bite of his burger. He was starving and even though he'd never admit it to Dean, sometimes a juicy diner burger hit the spot. He watched as  
Peter took a bite out of his own burger and said, "Mmmm, this is pretty good for a diner burger."

"Diner burgers are the best."

"I'll take your word for it."

Sam chuckled, "Excuse me and my poor people ways."

"Yes, it's not your fault you were raised in diners. I wish you'd let me take you to an upscale restaurant for once."

"Maybe next time. Anyway, continue with your story."

"I thought I was done."

"You know you're not done. It kinda concerns me that someone could sneak up on you like I did...unless you meant for me to see you."

"I didn't. Are you kidding, I was in so much trouble from my...companion for your interruption."

"You're not going to tell me her name are you?"

"She'd kill me if I did. Made me promise not to tell you."

"I completely understand. Wait a minute, you told her about me?"

"She smelled you in the house and you left a hoodie. She wanted to know who you were and if we were a couple. I had to tell her who you really were. I can't hide things from her. She knows me far too well."

"You told her what my family does for a living?"

"The moment I said your name she knew exactly who you were and what your family does."

"Should I be concerned?"

"Not really."

"Not really?"

"Well, that's part of the reason why I'm hanging out at the bar with you tonight. She wanted to check you out but I'm not sure that that's smart for either one of you."

"Why is she here?"

"With me?"

"Yes."

"She's not here with me, per se, she's here because of the hellhound incident so she wanted to check on her other family members to help them ward themselves."

"Is she staying with you at your place?" 

"When she's not with her family, yes. She's here for a week. After that I'm going back to Beacon Hills for a bit. So, to answer your original question, when we're together, really together, we loose our outside senses. It is only us. I am tuned into her and she is tuned into me and everything around us means nothing. She is my everything. I would do anything for her, Sam. She is truly the only person I have totally and completely loved."

Sam had never seen this side of his friend. He could see the utter joy on Peter's face and hear it in his words as he spoke about his love. He could also hear and see the touch of sadness that were carried in Peter's confession. 

Peter continued, "It's dangerous for us to be together for that reason. Well, dangerous for me especially. Her clan loves me but her council does not. So, this is where we're at. We stay away from each other as much as we can because we always end up in bed together and I will always take any stolen moment with her."

Sam didn't know what to say so he just stayed quite. Peter finished his burger then said, "And that's my story of my forbidden love. The Romeo and Juliet of the supernatural world except we didn't kill ourselves."

Sam knew Peter was trying to break his melancholy with a joke, Dean did it all the time. Sam let out a chuckle to reassure Peter that he understood. Sam finished his burger and said, "Is your pack okay with this?"

Peter laughed, "Hell no they're not happy about it. My Alpha blames my rabbit for why I'm not married yet."

"Is it true?"

"Just a bit."

"Would you give her up if you got married?"

"Completely. That person would be my mate. If I broke my mate bond it would literally break my heart. Wolves have died from breaking their mate bonds."

"Wolves only?"

"I think so. I know that sometimes alphas and their mates will have an understanding that if having sex with someone or something protects their pack then it's okay."

"Sounds reasonable."

"Pffft, and that's why humans are crazy." They both laughed. Sam knew that Peter was okay. They talked some more then Peter walked Sam back to work. 

"Sam."

"What?"

"After work stop by my place."

"Is your Lady going to be there?"

Peter chuckled, "My lady, huh? Anyway, she's going to be at her niece's. What time do you get off of work?"

"5a.m."

"Come over. I'll be up. I brought you something from Santa Cruz."

"Oh god, please tell me it's not Gabriel's Brew."

Peter let out a hearty laugh, "It's not. It is alcohol though."

"Dude, I work with alcohol everyday."

"Not like this."

"Now I'm intrigued."

Sam gave Peter a hug then walked inside. Peter watched Sam blend into the crowd and before he turned to walk away he heard from behind him, "He's very cute, my Cuetlachtli. Should I be worried?"

Peter smiled lasciviously while looking at the reflections of himself and his love in the window, "You know that you will always have my heart, my Meztli. Always." 

"I know." Peter felt his love take his hand into hers. She raised it to her lips and kissed the back of it, "Now, let's go back to your place. I need you to hold me before the sun comes up and I have to leave before your new friend comes over."

Peter bent down and kissed her lips. Afterwards he looked into her eyes and said, "Naughty rabbit, I didn't even sense you following me."

"My love, I haven't lived this long without learning how to track predators."

Peter let out a genuine laugh as together they walked to his car.

**Author's Note:**

> cuetlachtli=Wolf
> 
> Meztli=Moon


End file.
